pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Need A Hero
__TOC__ Plot It is the last day of summer and Phineas feels that the last day has to be the greatest day of them all. So Phineas, Ferb and Isabella go to the center of the Earth. They come in counter with some strange things..... Phineas I leaned against the sturdy oak tree in my backyard. I petted my pet platypus while my brother Ferb read an issue of Mechanical Man, a magazine he had suscribed to a few weeks ago. Something had to give! It seemed too boring around here! I wanted to spend the last day of summer having fun and stuff. I stood up with a determined look on my face. "Ferb, today is the last day of summer. I am bored. And boredem is something of which I will not put up with." I said, remembering that first summer day I had said this. Ferb had set down his magazine, and picked up his tools. "We should drill to the center of the Earth!" I announced, my pointer finger pointing upwards. "Um, Phineas, I think that we have done this already." Ferb mentioned quietly, standing by my side. "Well....I...guess we did BUT, it's always good to go back again! We might discover something interesting.. um.. this time." Ferb nodded, and we got to work on the drill. Wouldn't it be nice if our projects didn't go missing? I looked up mid-bolting and saw Isabella. She gave me her usual smile and said, "Watcha' doin'?" "Oh, me and Ferb here are going to journey to the center of the Earth! Again!" Isabella smiled and asked if she could come along. I said sure, as she was there the first time. With the combined efforts of Isabella, Ferb and I, the drill was finally complete. We hopped in and revved up the engine. Just then, Candace stepped out of the house, probably after hearing the commotion. "OOOOO, you are soooo busted!" She yelled. She stormed inside, only to find that mom wasn't home. "Um, where's mom?" she asked peeping into the backyard. "Getting some groceries." I said, jabbing my finger in the direction of downtown Danville. Candace nodded, then hopped on her bike. As she pedaled away she yelled "Stay right there! I'm going to get mom!" Unfortuanetly for sis, the drill was already beginning it's descent into the ground. Sonia I wriggeled around my tube, with little effort. Some wacky, evil sorceress lady captured me, and stored me in this giant tube. The wierdo said somethin' about needing my lifeforce in order to continue doing evil stuff. So, she decided to pick me, out of all the kids in the tri-state, to suck the life from. I was scared, and watching this lady or something grinning at me and rubbing her claws together were pretty darn scary. I don't want to sound like those corny princesses who waited around for some "handsom prince", but, I knew I needed a hero, and I knew I needed him NOW! I grew more sluggish and tired by the minute. "In a few more minutes, you will be COMPLETELY drained of your lifeforce. I will be more rejuvinated and you will become my slave monkey." I went bug-eyed. Was this she-thing for real? How was I'' to become her slave monkey if I have no more life? I soon realized that I was to become a Zombie! EEEEWWWWWW. Gross. Who the heck would want to become a Zombie? However, I soon realized something was digging up the ground. Uh-oh. That meant only ''one thing... A NATURAL DISASTER WAS ABOUT TO OCCUR. This was juuuust great. I have to spend my last moments alive getting burnt to a crisp by volcano lava?! HOW. PLEASANT. I braced myself for impact. Instead a small, metal thingy poked through. Then a whole drill sat parked next to Mystique who added my name SONIA to the end. I can see why. Her other name before this was MystiqueBilly-Bob. What I failed to notice was Mystique Sonia passed out on the ground. I watched curiously as a red-headed boy came over to my tube. After examinig it he looked all around him. Through half-closed eyes, I could see him walking over to MS and taking a brass key from her robe pocket. I saw him walk over to me, but I blacked out. Isabella I watched as Phineas unlocked the tube the girl was trapped in. She fell limply in Phineas' arms. My cheeks burned bright red with anger. How can he just cradle her in his arms!? He even paused a moment, before he laid her down on this operating table. He took some green liquid from a small tube and poured it in her mouth. Her cheeks flushed red with life. I watched in silent anger as the girl and Phineas shared what looked like a moment together. This girl, whose name we didn't even know , was getting in good with him. I've know him for awhile now, and he has not made one move on me. Not one! Phineas helped her down, and brought her over to us. "Isabella! Ferb! This is Sonia, ya know, the missing girl in the newspaper." Phineas lead her by her hand to the group. He didn't even let go. How unfair! Behind Phineas, I saw the demon-she-thing slowly getting up. As if having glowing red eyes weren't scary enough, they turned a fierce black. "Um, Phineas, I think we may have a problem." Ferb We turned to look behind us. The demon girl was about to launch herself at us. I didn't know what came over me when I said, "Phineas! Grab Isabella and I'll get the new girl!" Without witing for his consent, I tossed the blushing girl over my arm. I bounded over to the drill and tossed her in. I heard a ticking sound and I gulped. "Phineas....." I started looking at him. He seemed to look embarrassed as he set Isabella down. "I'll explain when we get out of this place." He threw Isabella over his shoulder again and headed for the nearest exit. Mystique Sonia was right behind us, shooting red laser beams from her eyes. We rounded a few corners before setting the girls down again. Isabella was blushing madly, as was Sonia, but much, much more. Phineas was giving out tools to help stop MS. He gave Isabella a net, to catch Mystique Sonia, Sonia a freeze ray, to probably freeze MS in place, Phineas had a tool box, though I have no clue why, and he handed me.... a box of White Castle's. I looked up at him, and he said, "What, I didn't know exactly how long we would be underground." Suddenly MS burst through the rock wall and glared at us. Steam was literally blowing out her ears(or earwholes...) as she approached us. All of a sudden, Sonia blasted MS and froze her. Isabella took the opportunity to capture MS and we all hauled her back to the drill. I still heard the ticking bomb and Phineas said he had it all under control. Phineas We soon returned to the surface. I smaked my face in realization as a loud explosion sounded right as Isabella hopped out the drill. For some weird reason, the drill grew metallic wings and flew away. MS cackled evilly and headed towards the Antlantic Ocean. The others, except for Ferb of course, were staring after the drill in disapointment. Ferb had accidently left our White Castle's meal in the drill. Oh, and MS escaped. Sonia pointed to the large group of people outside our backyard fence. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion and a scream going like, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh......" Then a splash. Everyone was silent for awhile. Sonia's parents then came charging through the crowd and into the backyard. "Oh, my baby, what happened?" Her mother asked. Just as more question were about to come flooding out Sonia's mom's mouth, Sonia smiled at her and said, "Mommy, the adventure was so surreal, I don't believe it actually happened." Her mother squeezed her tight and her father said to me, "Thanks for bringing my beautiful daughter back young man." He shook hand's with me. His hands were rough, and hard. Yet his eyes were soft, and caring. Then everyone cheered as Sonia and her parents made their way through the gate. "But mom, IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" Candace squealed. Mom shook her head and said, "Candace, help me unpack these groceries." Candace sulked her way to the kitchen but not before saying, "I'll bust 'em for sure next time." Sonia peeked her head inside the gate. "Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, WATCHA' DOIN', 'cause i feel a song coming on!" THE END Click Here For The Song. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes